Codexhak's Revenge
Codexhak's Revenge is a Special Mission unlocked after you beat Codexhak's Rematch. 45 Custom Rounds of hard Codexhak Style popping. All bloons are Aurae Bloons. You start with $50,000 Cash and 1 life. Income: 1499+Round#. Reward: 8500 Monkey Money, 200 Tokens. It is played on Mount Magma. Towers now have x75 HP. Rounds All Bloons Are Aurae Bloons Round 1 - 50 Glass Bloons, 1400 Grey Bloons Round 2 - 6 T.U.R.B.O.s, 380 Sentry Buster Bloons Round 3 - 20 T.R.O.L.L.s, 3 Troll Towers Round 4 - 3 W.I.N.G.s, 2 A.Y.A.K.O.s, 4 P.A.N.Z.E.R.s Round 5 - 50 Warp Bloons, 10 Hypno Bloons Round 6 - 30 Good Luck Bloons, 37 Bad Luck Bloons (C.O.D.E.X.H.A.K. comes in and uses How Dare You!!!, Damage!!! or Ray of Apocalypse) Round 7 - B.E.D.R.O.C.K. and S.T.O.N.E. Round 8 - A.N.C.I.E.N.T. and G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. Round 9 - 3 B.L.I.T.Z.es, 7 S.U.P.E.R.B.s Round 10 - T.O.M, F.R.E.D and H.A.R.R.Y (C.O.D.E.X.H.A.K. comes in and uses How Dare You!!!, Damage!!! or Ray of Apocalypse) Round 11 - 500 Commando Bloons, 125 Shock Bloons, 5 Two-Faced Bloons Round 12 - 5 Super Bloons, 25 Police Bloons, 2 Fast Evolution Bloons Round 13 - 5 Super Bloons, 10 I.A.B.O.B.E.s, 1 E.V.O.L.V.E. Round 14 - 1 Advanced Super Bloon, 3 Super Bloons (C.O.D.E.X.H.A.K. comes in and uses How Dare You!!!, Damage!!! or Ray of Apocalypse) Round 15 - 1 K.I.N.G. D.E.D.E.D.E. Round 16 - 2 M.E.T.A. K.N.I.G.H.T.s, 1 K.I.R.B.Y. (C.O.D.E.X.H.A.K. comes in and uses How Dare You!!! or Damage!!! if you have no temples) Round 17 - 20 Blimp-based Fighters. Round 18 - 20 Grey Bloons, 30 Two-Faced Bloons Round 19 - 3 B.T.D.4.5.6.C.R.E.E.P.E.R.s, 5 Evolution Bloons Round 20 - 30 Good Luck Bloons, 44 Bad Luck Bloons Round 21 - 5 Knuckle Joe Bloons, 50 Waddle Doo Bloons (C.O.D.E.X.H.A.K. comes in and uses How Dare You!!! or Damage!!! if you have no temples) Round 22 - 9 Doom Bloons, 1 Traitor Bloon, 75 Random Bloons from Red to Purple Round 23 - 5 Random Bloons (No Limits), 3 Traitor Bloons, 225 Random Bloons from Red to Purple Round 24 - 1 B.R.I.C.K., 10 Nuke Bloons Round 25 - 450 Random Bloons from Red to Purple, 10 Bacterial Bloons (1 every 45 Bloons) Round 26 - 15 Doom Bloons, 2 B.R.I.C.K.s (C.O.D.E.X.H.A.K. comes in and uses How Dare You!!! or Damage!!! if you have no temples) Round 27 - 20 Rainbow MOABs, 2,000 Rainbow Bloons. Round 28 - BTD5 Round 200 Round 29 - BTD5 Round 350 (C.O.D.E.X.H.A.K. comes in and uses How Dare You!!! or Damage!!! (3 times) if you have no temples) Round 30 - 1,000,000,000,000,000 Camo Regen Starburst Speedy Resist Unstoppable Assassin Spawner Everliving Multiply Red Bloons, 500 Speedy Unstoppable Evolution Bloons (1 Every 2,000,000,000,000 Bloons) Round 31 - 50 V.A.M.P.I.R.E.s, 5 M.O.O.N.s (1 Every 10 Bloons) Round 32 - BTD5 Round 400 Round 33 - Annoying IPs (they will go into thier Infuriating Form after they're beaten) Round 34 - 5 V.A.M.P.I.R.E.s, 50 Police Bloons, 1 M.O.O.N. Round 35 - 20 M.O.A.B.s, 5 B.B.B.s, 200,000 Blue Bloons Round 36 - 30 Good Luck Bloons, 44 Bad Luck Bloons, 1 Cash Bloon (C.O.D.E.X.H.A.K. comes in and uses How Dare You!!! or Damage!!! if you have no temples) Round 37 - 1,000,000,000,000,000 Camo Regen Starburst Speedy Resist Unstoppable Assassin Spawner Everliving Multiply Red Bloons, 500 Speedy Unstoppable Evolution Bloons (1 Every 2,000,000,000,000 Bloons) Round 38 - BTD5 Round 450, 1 Blue-Angels 328 Round 39 - 2 Police Bloons, 5 Blimp-based Fighters, 1 Air-Gamma 15, 1 Bloon of Randomness Round 40 - 1 S.H.A.D.O.W. C.H.A.O.S. (C.O.D.E.X.H.A.K. comes in and uses How Dare You!!! or Damage!!! if you have no temples) Round 41 - Codexhak (60,000 HP) Round 42 - Codexhak (45,000 HP) Round 43 - Codexhak (30,000 HP) Round 44 - Codexhak (15,000 HP) (C.O.D.E.X.H.A.K. comes in and uses How Dare You!!! or Damage!!! if you have no temples) Round 45 - C.O.D.E.X.H.A.K. ??? Write the second section of your page here. Codexhak 12:36, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Special Missions